Scandal Couples Retreat
by olitzalltheway
Summary: Not having much time to write, but missing Tony and Kerry together, I came up with this TERRY drabble after Corns wedding and consequent Scandal publicity for the resort . If you do not want to read Terry, please skip. By no means do I claim they are a couple in real life, this is strictly written for Terry fans. Thanks. ( Will add short chapters as inspiration comes along.)
1. Arrival

It had been too long since she spend significant time with him.

After Scandal ended they both got busy with new projects, little trips and obligations. This wedding trip for her former Scandal co worker could not have come at a better time. Cornelius had invited all his Scandal friends and their partners for a special 4 day private island retreat. The trip was all expanses paid in exchange for some publicity exposure.

She was flying in from LA while _he_ flew in from NY. She arrived after him and when she got the room keycard she hurried to the room. She opened the door and there he was in almost all his glory. He had just had a shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another. The bags in her hands dropped to the floor with a thud. When he saw her he hurried over and wrapped her in his strong arms while kissing her deeply. " God Ker, i missed you so much", he said softly when they came up for air. "Missed you too, baby", she breathed and pulled him back into her space with one hand in his hair, the other removed his towel from his waist with urgency. He growled softly and started kissing her neck while opening up her dress, that he helped slip off her shoulders so it joined his towels on the ground. She moaned when his tongue played with her neck ; always one of her weak spots and he lifted her up in his strong arms and when she felt him hard against her core she was much too impatient for foreplay. She guided him inside of her and when he filled her up she kissed him hard . He gave as good as he got and they tumbled to the floor, passion over taking them completely. "O baby, its been much too long away from you ", he told her.

"I know", she managed to answer him before all thoughts but them together left her brain. He picked up the pace and held her body close to his ; the friction got her to climax as he knew it would. He came soon after and he grinned at her when they both caught their breath, still sweaty and still joined together : "Well, we didn't even make it to the bed, Ker."

She hid her face in his neck, feeling herself blush before she kissed him behind his ear and told him : " We might try that bed later tonight...right now all i care about is going again...what do you say, old man? You up for it? " At her words she heard him laugh and feel him harden again inside of her and he rolled them over so she was straddling him. He looked at her with his sexy grin and told her with his smooth alluring voice : "You know you already know the answer to that ; i will never get enough of my beautiful and sexy woman ." He pulled her close so he could kiss her deeply.

Their second time around was calmer but no less intense. They looked each other in the eyes and as always it made them feel even more closely connected. They still had all the passion and love for each other after having 2 kids together.

The distance apart after Scandal ended , their work commitments and their guarded secret relationship ; a worst kept secret amongst their peers but hidden from the public vieuw . It never lessened the rightness , the total conviction on both their parts that they where each others soulmates. Optics and complications be damned. Every moment apart was heartache for them.

It was quite awhile later before he helped her up, took her hand and kindly said : "Come, let me show you around our room."

It was a luxury resort with comfortable touches. They took a quick shower , him again and her the first one of the day, to freshen up. When dressed in clean summer clothes they stepped out of their room. He had his arm around her , resting very low on her waist. She leaned into him , wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his chin when he looked down at her with a soft smile. He was a foot taller than her, especially now that she had her flip flops on compared to her signature high heels. And having not seen him in almost a full month she couldn't help herself. Moving her hands higher and pulling him towards her face , she kissed him again on his lips. His tongue easily found hers and she playfully nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. He groaned and his hands found his favorite spot, her ass, while about to lose his mind, when they heard Jeff suddenly behind them : " Glad to see some things never change, hi kids !"

Tony laughed out loud, and they let go of each other. If anybody walked into them heavily making out the most, it had been Jeff . To the hilarity of their other co stars. They had often been teased about their handsy affection for each other. Understanding of the public scrutiny their relationship would have caused , the cast had always guarded their secret. And it was often joked among the close friends how they where their own worst enemies since they simply couldn't hide their love and affection for each other , no matter how hard they tried. It was what made this retreat even more special to Tony and Kerry, knowing they would be in save company where they didn't have to hide their relationship during the whole stay.

Jeff hugged them both one by one and he took Kerry's hand while winking at Tony, while he told them the others where down by the water and he was gonna take them there.

He watched as she was her joyful, kind and smart mouthed self around their friends and his heart swelled with pride. She was easily the most beautiful woman everywhere they went and he loved her compassion and her good heart just as much as her beauty. He truly was a lucky man that she shared her life with him. He made himself the promise that he would show her all night long just how much he had missed her .

She caught his stare from across the room, she was talking and dancing with her girfriends and she blew him a kiss, while thinking to herself that in a few hours she was gonna call it a night , take him back to their room and make love to her man all night long, to show him how much she loved and missed him.


	2. Blissfully unaware

They blissfully slept in after a long night of love making. No kids to wake them up early, no job commitments. Just doozing off in bed, lying in each others arms. Just being themselves. His hand caressing her naked back. She grinned and moved closer to kiss him : " God, this is heaven, T. " In response he didn't say anything, he just kissed her back, intimately. Before they got too carried away she grabbed his hand : " Come on, let's get up , let's get breakfast...or lunch or whatever...I'm hungry. " He willingly complied. He always willingly complied her. He was so head over heels in love with her, the mother of his two young children.

He had a flashback to when they first had met, on the 2008 creative coalition of the DNC.

He had immediately been floored by her beauty ofcourse and instantly attracted to her kindness, her smart , quick brain and she had teased him from the get go. Something that had never changed so many years later.

He had already been in an arranged married at the time, with two wonderful daughters to show for. He realized when he met Kerry, even though nothing happend for the longest time between them, that he could no longer give himself to his wife. They where already on a trail separation for the past half year and meeting Kerry made him realize that both him and his wife deserved so much better than what they could give each other. They deserved to find true love. They where friends with two wonderful kids but they never fell in love. Complicated marriage pre nups and all be damned. It was time to bite the bullet. He knew very well that Kerry had just gotten out of a serious relationship and completely out of his league . But she did make him realize that he should stop punishing himself for a wrong life choice made whe he was still a young kid. That evening he flew to his wife's home in Connecticut and they had a long talk. A talk that ended their relationship as partners. Seeing no easy way out of the pre nups without hurting their kids financial futures, they decided to just leave it be but agree to live sperate lives from now on. To move on.

His heart felt lighter and he felt younger when he slept at the house for the last time, before hopping on a plane back to California.

He dreamed of Kerry that night of her beautiful smile, her bright wide eyes. He was already hopelessly lost in her . He had no clue that she would end up being the love of his life just a short year later.

He was blissfully unaware.


	3. Starstruck

The first time he met her was during the Creative Coalition at the 2008 DNC in Denver. She arrived just before him and all he saw was her back at first. She was dressed in a long sleeved black dress, her hair in a low pony tail. She was animatedly talking to a mutual friend , Chris, who noticed him and called him over : " Tony, my man, have you met Kerry Washington yet? Kerry, this is my buddy Tony Goldwyn."

Tony took the small hand that was offered to him and the instant he looked into her eyes, big brown , beautiful eyes, his world shifted. The butterflies rushed through his body and he coloured while saying gently : "Hi Kerry, I'm Tony, nice to meet you. " Her look held his own and it was a few seconds before Chris clapped them both on the backs : " What's this guys? Starstruck? "

Kerry was a little embarrassed by the affect this tall man had on her and let go of his hand while she finally answered him with a :"It's my pleasure to meet you too, Tony."

They couldn't keep their eyes of each other and Chris laughed out loud : "O, this is going to be fun...i wanna know how this ends , ok guys?"

Kerry smiled and started talking over Chris, calling him a wise ass. Tony shuffled his feet and smiled his crooked grin, still unable to stop looking at her.

Chris left them alone and they found a quiet corner where he got to know her better. They talked a bit about the arts but more about themselves as well and something just clicked.

She was teasing him here and there and Tony loved it. He was immensely attrackted to her, she was after all stunningly beautiful, but even more he just felt an unexplainable connection to her. It was a feeling he never had before, so he did not recognize it at first.

It was to be a few weeks later.

After they had ended up spending almost that whole evening talking to each other they exchanged phone numbers. They ended up talking almost every day after that or sending each other a text message if they where too busy.

When they met again for a friendly lunch, a full three weeks after their first meeting, and the lunch lasted for the remainder of the day, he realized that he was falling in love with this young woman.

He was too shy at first to make a move. He was publically married and was afraid she liked him as a friend.

But when two months passed before they met again and the connection was still their, just as strong, he started flirting with her.

And he was giddy when she flirted with him too. Everytime they made small touches or lingering glances, he coloured but the smile she gave him was everything.

He didn't kiss her that day. But he did give her a long hug that seemed to last minutes long.

It was to be the longest four months of his life before they crossed pads again. It was during a arts fundraiser and she was dressed up to the nines. He was jealous of every guy who looked her way, until she caught his eyes ; she squealed and did a mini run straight into his arms. And just like that he knew that no matter what would happened in the future, Kerry Washington was in his heart to stay.


End file.
